The present invention relates to correction of misalignments in the elbow of dogs and other animals. Arthritis of the elbow joint is the most common cause of foreleg lameness in dogs. Most of the arthritic diseases of the elbow are considered forms of dysplasia. Common causes of dysplasia include fragmented coronoid process (FCP) and medial compartment disease (MCD). In FCP, the most common form of elbow dysplasia in dogs, a fragment of bone and cartilage of the ulna is broken off. The fragment may move and cause additional damage to the joint. Furthermore, the broken bone changes the relationship between abutting surfaces of the humerus and ulna. This changed relationship causes a misalignment of the forces affecting the joint, particularly when loaded. The misaligned forces can cause cartilage damage and/or further damage to the bones.
Treatment for FCP requires removal of any bone fragments. However, this may not be sufficient if the joint has been otherwise damaged. If the joint has been severely damaged or the bones are misaligned, further damage to the joint and ongoing lameness are likely.
One method for correcting problems with the elbow joint is to replace all or part of the joint. However, elbow replacement requires extensive and complicated surgery. Despite the existence of various elbow prostheses, none has proven safe and effective for routine use.
Sliding humeral osteotomy has been proposed by Dr. Schultz at the Orthopedic Research Laboratory of the University of California. The procedure realigns the humerus to shift the forces off an area of cartilage damage. In this procedure, the humerus is cut above the elbow. A plate is used to reposition portions of the humerus bone. However, this procedure merely changes the direction of the forces. It does not adjust the angles between the humerus and the ulna nor align the interacting surfaces.